


Kinktober Day 3& 4 Prompts- Weight Gain, Feederism ;)

by Lovelylime89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelylime89/pseuds/Lovelylime89
Summary: I'm a gross kinky shit, so you know I jumped at the opportunity to dive head first into Kinktober with the feeder/ weight gain shitSorry not sorry





	Kinktober Day 3& 4 Prompts- Weight Gain, Feederism ;)

The android practically vibrated with excitement. The door to the shared house was fumbled open , as both Hank and Connor's arms overflowed with bags. "Sure hope you appreciate this, this shit's expensive!," the older man groused. Connor's smile was small, but warm. "Rest assured, not a single drop will be wasted!," he cooed.  
Bags were quickly whisked into the kitchen, and the giant St. Bernard was pet. Cans, jars, and boxes were quickly snapped up and set at the coffee table.   
“Just to be crystal clear- you’re certain you want to do this, Connor? I mean, I know we do it for me all the time, but… I dunno. It’s gonna be really different for you.”  
Connor simply settled into the couch and cozied up to his husband, adjusting his yoga pants one last time before they started.  
“Absolutely! The curiosity is getting the better of me. It always looks so...pleasurable when you do it. I want to see if I can achieve the same satisfaction.”  
“Long winded way of sayin’ you got a kink.” Connor giggled and gave Hank a playful shove.  
Hank laughed in kind and grabbed a random box from the closest bag and ripped the top open to reveal adorably tiny blue cookies.   
Hank plucked the first cookie he saw and gave it an experimental squeeze. “The hell? You sure this is ok for you to have, Con? It’s fucking rubbery!” Connor nipped the tiny cookie from Hank’s fingers with a devious little smile, chewing eagerly. “Androids can’t have flours, complex starches- it can clog our biocomponents. These are thirium and imitation gelatin flavored like human food!” he chirped through a mouthful of cookie. Hank grimaced, reached for another cookie. “That’s a shame. You miss the textures that way. Plus, eww! Cookies aren’t supposed to be bouncy!” Connor shrugged and opened his mouth to receive the next treat.   
The older man smiled and gingerly set the cookie in the android’s waiting lips, shuddering when his lips closed around his fingers and sucked deeply. “Wouldn’t want to make a mess!” He purred, giving Hank a cheeky wink.  
Hank’s cheeks flushed, and he brought out the next treat. Connor finished each cookie with gusto, pouting when Hank reached into the box one last time empty handed.  
"How you doing, sweetheart?"   
"Not even a dent!" The android chirped, patting his still flat stomach for emphasis.  
With that, Hank grabbed the next closest container, another box. This was apparently some variation of cheese cracker. He opened the box carefully and plucked a lighter blue ( and still disturbingly rubbery) cracker out and put it towards Connor's waiting lips. The android nibbled thoughtfully, eyes widening. "Hank! This one's a whole charcuterie board flavor! Brie… Chevrè… dried cranberry… it's delicious!"   
Connor didn't wait for the older to pull the next snack out, opting to grab two at once and pop them into his mouth. "Damn, they really pulled off some Willy Wonka shit, didn't they? Let's hope you don't turn into a blueberry."  
The android paused chewing for a few seconds, cocking his head to the side. "...Blueberry?" He asked, hand covering his mouth. "It's. It's a goofy movie from way before even I was born. We'll worry about it later." That was a good enough answer for Connor, as he plowed through the crackers. The android’s expression was absolutely blissful, happily chewing away on the snacks until he reached the end of the box. Hank smiled at the android, admiring his cute stuffed cheeks. He swiped a stray crumb from his cheek and made the mistake of licking it to taste this magic cracker for himself. His face immediately soured and he pulled a face, making obnoxious gagging noises.   
“Oh, it’s not that bad, Hank!” as he gave him a playful shove. They both laughed, and Hank pulled Connor to lean into his lap. That’s what the pair usually did during Hank’s sessions- after Hank got into a rhythm, he’d lean back into Connor and let his husband feed him. That way, he could feed Hank with one hand and rub his growing belly with the other.  
Connor leaned back into Hank’s soft gut, snuggling into it gently. His husband grabbed the next treat, a jar of what was meant to be some approximation of Nutella. The lid was screwed off, seal broken, and a heaping spoonful was laid on the android's waiting tongue. Connor hummed in pleasure. He swallowed quickly, eager to get the next bite. Hank chuckled softly at his husband's enthusiasm, scooping the next spoonful. Unfortunately, Hank wasn't able to rub Connor's belly from the angle they were in currently, since he was holding the jar in one hand and feeding him with the other. He couldn't help but notice his husband leaning deeper, and his yoga pants tightening rapidly.  
"Still doing ok, darling?" He rested his head atop Connor's, halting their rhythm. The android looked up at him with a slight wince. "I think I'm going to take over with this," he punctuated with gently grabbing the jar and spoon from his husband, taking a small scoop. He continued through a mouthful of not-Nutella."I… can you rub my stomach? I want to see if it feels as good as when I do it for you." He looked away a bit bashfully.   
"You got it, boss." Hank placed a kiss on his husband's forehead and set his huge (and comfortably warm, to Connor's delight) hands on his stomach, slowly gliding them up and down.  
The android hummed in contentment and continued his onslaught on the thirium treat. It wasn't long before he'd polished that off, too. His yoga pants were quite snug now, and his belly poked out in an adorable little paunch. Hank kneaded the tightened synthetic flesh, rubbing soothing circles into it. "You're doing really well for your first time, hun. You liking it so far? We can stop if you need to."  
Connor shook his head, setting the now empty jar onto the table. He set his hands over Hank's, meeting his glance. "This is.. pleasant. I'm just taking a small rest before the last treat."   
They both sat in quiet contentment for a few quiet moments, Connor rubbing his slightly distended belly, and Hank kneading the softness there.  
"Ok, I think I'm ready now. Bring out the cake, please." Hank leaned over to grab the cake, an adorable baby blue mini cake adorned with blue pirouette cookie straws and little thirium chocolate discs.   
Connor took the cookie first, munching quietly and marvelling at the subtle sweetness. "This is already so tasty! A bit more dry than I was expecting, though." He spoke behind his hand again, since he didn't want Hank to see him chewing.   
"We still have some drinks for you to try. This one's some fancy ass self-heating coffee, just pop the tab open." His husband nodded excitedly as he popped the chocolate discs in his mouth.   
Hank chuckled softly again. He was delighted that Connor was enjoying this just as much as he was. He popped the tab on the can of thirium coffee, letting it heat up. Connor started on the cake itself, taking a small spoonful of just the frosting to sample first.   
"So good!" He moaned. Hank smiled, getting a bit cheeky. He dipped his finger in the frosting, popping the frosting between his husband's lips. He got an amused giggle and an absolutely filthy suckling on his finger in return.   
He let Connor continue plowing through the cake at his own pace as he leaned over to get the now pleasantly warmed blue coffee. He waited for the android to finish the bite he was on and raised the can to his lips.   
The younger took a deep sip, gulping loudly. He gently pulled away from the can, sighing blissfully. He leaned back into Hank, sighing again, but with a note of discomfort. Hank marvelled at how big the android had gotten in such a short amount of time. The formerly flat stomach now surged outwards, stretching the fabric of his yoga pants. The band now rested beneath Connor's new gut.   
Another few beats of silence. "You still alright, Con? You want to be done?" Hank rubbed slow, gentle circles on the overtaxed tummy.   
"I…*hEEP*... I want to finish the cake.. then I'll *HEEP*... be done."  
Hank ceased rubbing to bark out a hearty laugh. "Oh my God! Connor, is that how you hiccup? That's… that's fucking adorable!"  
Connor gave a small smile in response, gently taking the coffee can from Hank to drink deeply. With a few large gulps, he finished it off. He picked his spoon back up and took bite after heaping bite of the heavily frosted dessert.   
With a pained groan and a small sigh, he completed the last bite, sinking back into Hank's plush stomach. He clutched his now packed gut, releasing a hiccup and a tiny burp.  
Hank cuddled Connor, placing his hands over Connor's. He put his hands over his husband's to guide them in long, slow circles.   
"Was it pretty good? For whatever it's worth to you, you look really cute like this, Connor."  
Connor's resting eyes fluttered open, and he gazed up at Hank.   
"It was wonderful, thank you. Though… I don't know that I can do this often." Hank took one hand off the android's stuffed stomach and ran it through his hair. "Oh? What makes you say that?"   
His husband gave a pathetic groan in response. "It's not as though androids can make waste or store fat. I'm going to be stuck like this for a while. Well.. correction. I'll be stuck like this until all the thirium I consumed is used up."   
"Well, I'll enjoy it while it's here." Hank rubbed the taut globe one last time before he dislodged himself from behind his husband. He stood and stretched, yawning loudly. "Alright, let's get you to bed, hot stuff." He gently scooped Connor off the couch and smooched his sticky cheek, whisking him away bridal style.   
~~~~~~~~  
Connor was anxiously fiddling with his coin again, something he hadn't done in months. "Hank, what if people notice?" He wouldn't leave his seat until he got a sufficient answer from his husband. "So what if they do? Fuck 'em. It's not their business. Plus, it's not really good for anyone to talk shit about their boss's husband."  
Hank's confidence made Connor crack a small smile.  
They made their way into the station, braced for all eyes to be on them.   
Their fears were unfounded. Apparently android food was more popular than they realized. Every single android within the precinct was sporting a various size of gut.  
The pair looked at each other in awe, trying their best to contain their laughter. Hank was just about to say something to the effect of 'I told you so' before he was interrupted by RK900.  
Hank felt something poking at his midsection. "Lieutenant, I'm glad you're here. I have some case files I was hoping you could review."  
Connor couldn't help but notice the dusting of powder blue on his cheeks. His gaze drifted downward and landed on the usually sleek android's now comically large middle.  
Hank did a much better job of hiding his stare.


End file.
